The present invention relates to a hydraulic fluid reservoir having a level detector, in particular, to a fluid level reservoir in which malfunction of a fluid level alarm due to vibrations, inclination, acceleration and or deceleration of a vehicle is prevented.
The level of hydraulic fluid within a reservoir of a vehicle is varied by vibrations and/or acceleration of the vehicle independently of the quantity of the fluid in the reservoir resulting in malfunction of the fluid level alarm. In order to avoid such malfunction there has been provided a partition which surrounds a float as shown in FIG. 1. However merely providing such a partition is not effective for a flat type reservoir which has recently popularly been adopted since such a partition may not suppresses the variation in the fluid level due to vibrations and/or acceleration of the vehicle.